Random Acts of Randomness
by 1NACT1V3
Summary: Little humorous one shots I make up when I'm bored.
1. The Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TSS franchise, but if I did, there would be a lot more than just two seasons!**

 **Characters: Zak S.**

 **Summary: What mischief can Zak get to while on a plane ride?**

Guy sitting next to Zak: "Great. Why do I always end up sitting next to a baby?" *looks out the window*

Zak: "What did you just say?"

Drew: "Zak, stop fussing."

Zak: Pipe down, mom. *slaps guys face* Hey, turn around big guy. Can you hear me now? I was gonna watch a movie but forget it. For the next three hours, I'll be screaming and yelling and doing all those other things you think I might do.

Guy: "Excuse me ma'am, can you please calm your son down before I call the attendants?"

*plane begins to take off*

Zak: "Uh oh, looks like you're gonna be with me for awhile." *smiles evilly*

Drew: "Zak, there is an empty seat next to your father. Go over there."

Zak: *unbuckles seat belt, walks over to the row behind them and sits behind the man*

Zak: "You happy now?" *begins to repeatedly kick the seat*

Guy: "Uh, flight attendant?"

Drew:*face palms*

Doc: *zzz...*

Attendant: "Yes sir?"

Guy: "This kid's kicking the back of my seat."

Attendant: *looks over at Zak who is sleeping peacefully* "Uh, do you mean the child behind you? He's sleeping like a cat." *continues to push the snack tray down the aisle.*

 **1 hour into the flight**

Zak: *stands up on his seat and peers over the mans shoulder*

Guy: *Writes words down on the blank sheet of paper*

Zak: How ya, uh.. How ya coming along on that novel you're working on, huh? Gotta big,uh, stack of papers there? Gotta nice little story you workin' on there. Your big novel you've been working on for three years? Huh? *pokes guy's head over and over again*

 **2 hours into the flight**

Zak: "I'm not having fun anymore. I think you should know that."

Guy: "I'm glad."

Zak: *takes hat off the guy* "Ha! I stole your hat! What are you going to do about it now, hatless?"

Guy: "Grr. Give me that!" *takes hat back*

Zak: *begins to fake cry*

Woman sitting on the oppisite side of Doc: "How dare you make a small child cry! Shame on you!

Everyone else: "Shame! Shame! Shame!"

Doc and Drew: *zzz*

Guy: "Fine, keep the hat."

 **3 hours into the flight**

Zak: "Hey look, I'm real sorry by the way I acted during the flight."

Guy: "It's fine."

Zak: "Here's your hat back." *hands the hat back to the guy but quickly takes it back*

Zak: "Physc!"

*Plane lands*

THE END!

 **This is supposed to take place when Zak was like five years old! If you didn't notice, some of the things Zak said were quotes from Stewie Griffin.**


	2. Filming Weird World

**First of all, I was really bored, so this one really sucks. Read it, if you dare!**

 **Characters: V.V. Argost, Munya**

Argost: "Is this thing on?" *taps on camera lens*

Argost: "Munya, come and work this thing!" *walks over to his desk and turns the back of his chair to the camera*

*Munya walks over and begins to roll the camera*

Argost: "Weird World episode one, take one, action!" *turns chair around*

Argost: "Greetings and bienven-,"

*Argost's chair slowly turns back around.*

Argost: "Cut!"

Argost: "Weird World episode one, take two. Action!" *turns chair around and stops it from moving around*

Argost: "Oh I didn't see you there. Greetings and bienvenue children to weird," *starts a coughing fit when a bug flies into his mouth*

Argost: "Munya *cough* water please!"

 _50 takes later..._

Argost: "Greetings and bienvenue children. My name is V.V. Argost and welcome back to Weird World."

Argost: "Oh my god, we did it Munya! I said my first sentence without interruptions!"

*loud explosion throws Argost from his seat and the Saturdays enter the room.*

Zak: *walks over to camera, waves, and turns it off.*


	3. LEAVE ZAK ALONE!

**Charcters: Zak S., OC, Arthur Beeman, Miranda Grey, Doc and Drew S.**

 **Summary: (My AU where the secret scientists didn't leave Zak alone for 7 months.)When an overly obbsessed fangirl watches what the secret scientists are doing to Zak, she goes over to them and gives them a piece of her mind. (Takes place a day after _And Your Enemies Closer)_**

*Arthur backs Zak into a corner with his spaceship*

Arthur: "Give it up Spikey locks!" *points the Flute of Gilgamesh at Zak.*

 **In another universe..**

*Fangirl slams her fist on the desk as she watches Arthur torturing Zak and Zak falls unconscious*

Fangirl yells : "Why can't they leave Zak alone?" *transports to their universe*

*Fangirl jumps in front of Zak.*

Fangirl: "Leave Zak alone!"

Arthur: *turns off flute* "Who are you?"

Fangirl: "What is it to you? Leave Zak alone!" *breaks into tears*

Arthur: "Uh..."

Fangirl: "How freaking dare you and the secret scientists torture Zak after all he's been through!"

*Doc, Drew, Fisk and Komodo arrive*

Fangirl: "Zak just figured out he was the most evillest creature on the planet, he lost his family five minutes ago,- "

Miranda: "Uh, they're right over there." *points to Doc and Drew*

Fangirl: "Shut up, Miranda! No one wants to hear from you!"

Fangirl continues on rant: "His favorite TV show host turned out to be an evil yeti that wants to kill him and take over the world and now Zak's trying to stop him! All you people care about is to try to kill Zak so you can think you're saving the world and getting all the fame where Zak is actually trying to save the world for you so you won't get killed!"

Zak: *wakes up* "Uh, what's going on?"

Fangirl: "Shut up Zak! I'm trying to save you! *turns back to Arthur* "Even though he's half cryptid, he's still a human! What you people don't understand is that he's trying to save your butts and all you guys are doing is trying to kill him!"

Doc: "Uh, should we try stopping her?"

Drew: "As long as she prevents them from hurting my son, I think she'll be just fine."

Fangirl: "He hasn't done anything bad yet! The reason why he had an alliance with Argost was because he was trying to save you people! Leave him alone! You're lucky he even showed up to save you guys from that evil cryptid yesterday! Leave Zak alone... please!"

Arthur: "This is getting really awkward."

Fangirl: "You think you guys are professionals? When is it professional to try and kill someone who's going through a hard time?! Leave Zak alone!"

*Fangirl runs and takes Drew's sword and points it a Arthur's ship.*

Fangirl: "Leave Zak alone, right now! I mean it!" *explodes Arthur's ship*

Arthur: *hits the eject buttons before his ship explodes* "Your crazy!" * floats to the ground with a parachute*

Fangirl: "Anyone that has a problem with Zak, you deal with me because he already has to much of a burden on his shoulders. And for the last time, LEAVE ZAK ALONE! Good day." *teleports back home*

*Doc and Drew look at Arthur and Miranda dumbfoundly. Arthur and Miranda look at Zak dumbfoundly.*

Zak: *nervously chuckles* "Anyone want ice cream?"

Arthur: "Eh, I could go up for one, as long as I'm not the one paying."

*Everyone walks off into the sunset*

Zak: "That was weird."

 **Yes, I just had to do it. Every time I see the secret scientists go after Zak, I think of the Leave Britney Alone video. That is basically what I would do if I was in the TSS universe.**

 **Anyway, onto other things. I really encourage you guys to review my stuff. I don't care if it's negative comments, but please, it would make me feel much better if I get some feedback.**


	4. Argost Loses his Meds!

**I was inspired by a funny video I saw by Mytokyokitty. Kudos to her!**

 **Characters: Argost, Saturdays**

 **Summary: You'll find out**

*Alarm goes off in Saturday HQ*

*Saturdays gather in control room*

Doc: "Doc, Answer."

Argost: *very high pitched voice* "What's up Homie D?"

Doc: "Uh.."

Argost: *still in high pitched voice* "If your wondering why I'm acting rather extraordinary right now, it's because I haven't taken my pill! Don't tell my mom I haven't taken my pills!"

Zak: "You take pills?!"

Drew: "You have a mom?!"

Argost: "Okay, well if you don't know what I'm talking about, I have a condition where I need to take pills so I can activate like a normal human." *takes camera and runs outside*

Drew: "Uh, should we hang up?"

Zak: *takes out video phone* "This just got interesting."

Argost: *screams and runs in circles in front of his mansion* "Ineedmedication Ineedmedication Ineedmedication!"

*screen switches to Van Rook's shed in the back of Argost's mansion*

Argost: "We're gonna ding dong ditch Leo's house!"

Doc: "Van Rook lives in a shed behind Weird World?"

Zak: "Quiet dad! I wanna see what happens!"

Argost: *knocks on Van Rook's door and runs away* "That's what you get for throwing that concussion grenade at me, you jerk!"

*scene switches to Argost on his porch*

Argost: *sings* "I need to get my medication. My brain's going crazy. I'm gonna go insane if I don't get my meds!" *stops singing* "If I don't get my meds soon, someone is going to put me in a straight jacket! Pietro told me he was in a straight jacket once. It wasn't a good experience. Oh my god, I better find my meds! Else I'm gonna be in a straight jacket!"

* Argost runs into his room*

Argost: "I think I've been taking my meds so long, I'm addicted to them. I'm craving them. My veins need meds! But where are they god darnit, they're not in my underwear drawer! *whispers sadly* They're always in my underwear drawer."

*scene cuts to Argost inside and draws a stick figure with x's for eyes*

Argost: "That's gonna be me if I don't get my meds!"

*screams uncontrollably*

*Argost checks under bedsheet*

Argost: "Where could they be? They're not under my bedsheet! *says angrily* I need meds!

*checks in closet*

Argost: "Oh my god, where are they? They're not anywhere! WHERE ARE THEY? *screams* "I NEED MEDS!"

Munya: *grunts and hands Argost his medications*

Argost: "Oh my god! It's my medications! YAY!" *takes pill*

Argost: *normal voice* "Saturdays.."

Saturdays: *dumbfounded facial expressions*

Argost: *stares at camera for a few seconds* "Adieu." *switches camera off*

Zak: "What.. just.. happened?"


	5. Chocolate Salesmen Pt1

**This was** **inspired by a video created by MyTokyoKitty and SpongeBob. I also didn't want to use the other type of writing that I've wrote for the last few chapters cause it was a lot harder to use that writing on this one. P.S. - Italics are the translations!**

 **Characters: Zak S., Fisk**

 **Summary: Zak and Fisk come up with a new idea to get extra cash. Will it work?**

Zak and Fisk lay on the floor of Zak's room, completely bored out of their minds.

"Uhh.. I'm so bored!" Zak complains as he throws a ball up and down.

 _"Me too."_ Fisk mumbles.

Suddenly a light bulb flicks on in Zak's head.

"I have an idea! Why don't we buy a new game!" He looks over to his money jar.

 _"News flash! We have no money!"_ Fisk says.

"Oh yeah.." Zak replies. "Hmm, what is a way to get some fast cash around here?"

Zak and Fisk think for a moment.

Zak snaps his fingers. "I've got it!" he exclaims. "Remember when Dr. Cheechoo had that Halloween party last week? Afterwards, he had bags of left over chocolate bars and gave them to us. We could be chocolate salesmen!"

 _"But I don't want to sell my chocolate!"_ Fisk argued.

"Don't worry Fisk. We'll keep a bag. Now if we can only find where mom and dad hid it. Hopefully they didn't hide it in the Amazon river basin, guarded by tons of man eating cryptids that want to bite our heads off." Zak thought.

 _"Why don't we just ask them?"_ Fisk said.

"Remember what happened last time I asked them to work for money? Dad wanted half the cash for one of his new inventions! _Oh Zak, I don't want you to use all that valuable money on worthless video games. Give me half of it. I need it anyway."_ Zak tried to impersonate his father. "His freakin' rich for goodness sakes!"

 **Line Break**

"We've checked every where and still no chocolate!" Zak complained as he sat on the floor surronded by a mess.

 _"No we haven't! Look!"_ Fisk pointed to an unopened door underneath the staircase.

"Good eye, Fisk!" Zak and Fiskerton sneaked over to the staircase.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Drew's voice sounded behind them.

"Uh,..." Zak nervously chuckled and turned to look at both his parents.

"Unless you have a good reason why you should open that door, I suggest you step away from it." Doc threatened.

To late. Fisk twisted the door nob and an avalanche of chocolate bars filed out.

"So this is where you've been hiding the chocolate!" Zak said.

"Why do you need it?" Drew asked.

 _"We want to sell chocolate!"_ Fisk exclaimed.

"Fiskerton!" Zak angrily told him.

"Oh, so you want to sell chocolate?" Doc said.

"Yeah." Zak sadly replied.

"Okay, you can do that, as long as-"

"As long as I give you half of the cash." Zak cut Doc off.

"No, let me finish. As long as I get a bag for myself. I might want to get some cash for myself." he said.

"Hey, I never said we could sell it!" Drew blurted.

"Mom, we know you're a big chocoholic, but," Zak started.

"Sometimes you just have to let things go." Doc finished.

Drew pouted,"Fine."

 **Line Break**

"Okay," Doc said as he, Zak, and Fisk met outside with their bags of chocolates. "First one to sell all their chocolates first wins."

"Wins what?" Zak bargained.

"Something." Doc said. He pressed some buttons on his glove and The griffon, the Saturday's small gun ship landed behind him. "Catch ya later!" he playfully exclaimed as he got a head start.

"Hey that's no fair!" Zak exclaimed. He whistled for Zon, and he and Fisk quickly jumped onto the harness that was strapped to her. Nature's handglider.

 **And we will see what happens in the next chapter! I'm also very happy that I have two favs and two follows on my other story "Life's A Safari". I know it's not much but still, it makes me a very happy camper!**


	6. Chocolate Salesmen Pt2

**Behold! Chocolate Salesmen Pt.2!**

"Okay Fisk, this is our first step to being millionaires!" Zak exclaimed as he and Fisk stepped up to this big fancy mansion. "Follow my lead." Zak rang the door bell. A woman opens it.

"Hello how may I, OH MY GOD!" She freaks out as she looks at Fisk and then looks at Zon. She slams the door shut and Zak hears her call 911 on the other side.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Zak said as he remembered that no one else besides his family and enemies, knew about Fisk or Zon.

 **Line Break!**

"Okay, now if people ask about you, I'll just say that we're selling chocolate bars to get money for your hair disorder. Oh and Zon? Just try to hide on the rooftop or something." Zak said as he and Fisk walked up to the next house. He rings the doorbell and a fat man opens it.

"Good morning sir! Would you be interested in some chocolate?" Zak asks.

"Chocolate? Did you just say, chocolate?"

"Yes, with or without nuts?"

"Chocolate?! Chocolaaattte?! CHOCOLAAAAATTTEEE! CHOCOLAAAAAATTTTEEE!"

"Uh," Zak and Fisk slowly walk back and then run towards Zon. The man chases after them still screaming uncontrollably.

 **Line break!**

"Good morning sir. Would you be interested in buying some chocolate bars?"

"Chocolate bars, eh?" The house owner said.

"Yes sir, we are chocolate bar salesmen!" Zak exclaimed.

"Ha! A couple of mediocre salesmen if you ask me. That's no way to carry your merchandise!" he looks at Fisk who has chocolate bars sticking out of his fur. "You guys wanna be good salesmen, right?" the guy says.

"Uh, yeah?" Zak hesistates.

"Well no self respecting candy bar salesmen would be caught dead without one of these!" The man holds up a bright orange bag. "It's a candy bar bag," he explains.

"Hold it!" Zak interrupts. "I've seen an episode like this on Spongebob. I know what's going to happen next. You're gonna keep tempting us to buy candy bar bags thinking that we're stupid enough to by into it! Well guess what con man! I'm not a sponge and I don't think you want to mess with me!" Zak's eyes started to glow orange. "So do you want candy, or not?"

The con man, visibly scared, nervously replied," F-Fine. I-I'll take ten!"

"That'll be ten bucks!" Zak said cheerfully.

The man handed Zak ten bucks in exchange for ten dollars.

"Oh, and I'll be taking that, thank you." Zak swiped the candy bar bag out of the con man's hand and walked away.

 **Line Break!**

"Hmm. I wonder how Dad's doing." Zak asked.

As they were walking down the side walk, Fisk heard a familiar scream in the distance.

"Uh oh." Zak said as he saw the screaming fat man running down the hill, towards them. Zak whistled for Zon and she quickly appeared from the tree tops. He and Fisk quickly jumped into the harness underneath her.

"Take us outta here!"


	7. Chocolate Salesmen Pt3

**Oh no! I forgot to upload something yesterday! Whoopsies! Eh, whatever. Oh be careful, I did drop a bad word in here.**

Zak walked up to an old shabby house. He didn't care if this wasn't a rich mansion, it just looked plain old cool. He rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" A stern old lady answers with a scratchy New Yorker accent.

"Hello, young lady," Zak winks at Fisk. "Would you like some chocolate?"

"Hmm, chocolate? Mom!" The lady yells. A really old lady comes to the door in a wheelchair.

"What's with all the yelling?" She yells. She looks at Zak and Fisk. "Well isn't it the Saturday boy and his monkey friend. You just can't wait for me to die, can you. Where's your father? I still have a beef to pick with him." Her accent was thicker than her daughter's.

"Uh, hi, Miss Turner." Zak scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Mom, they're selling chocolate." Her daughter says.

"What, what are they selling?"

"Chocolate!"

"What?"

CHOCOLATE!"

"I still can't hear you!"

"THEY'RE SELLING CHOCOLATE!"

"They're selling chocolate?"

"YEAH!"

The lady in the wheelchair smiled a toothless smile. "Ah, chocolate. I remember when they invented chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate. I always hated it! Goodbye!" She tried to close the door but Zak held it open.

"I'll make you a deal. If you buy some of our chocolate, we'll get you our dad." Zak bargained.

"I'm listening." The lady said.

"You said you had a beef to pick with him right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, our dad is currently also selling chocolate. We're racing to see who finishes first. So if you buy our chocolate, we'll win and he'll lose!"

"I see. Okay, you got me. Barbara!" She yelled at her daughter. "Go get my coins!"

"Okay Ma!"

Miss Turner looked at Zak. "Zachary, you still better bring your father over here."

"I have a better idea."

 **Line Break!**

"Dad's in the dog house now!" Zak exclaims as he and Fisk walk down the sidewalk. "Now all we have to do is sell this last sack, and we'll be home free!"

A familiar scream pierces the street.

"CHOCOLATE!" The fat guy that was chasing them earlier jumped out from the bushes next to them.

Zak and Fisk stumbled backwards. "Please,sir, don't hurt us!"

"Finally! I've been trying to catch you boys all day! No that I've got you," his voices turns back to normal. "I'd like to buy that sack of candy from you."

"Say wah?" Fisk mumbles.

 **Line break!**

"And that's what happened!" Zak said.

"Wow, well I'm proud of you boys. I didn't expect you to give half of your money to charity." Drew replied.

Doc barged into the kitchen. "Haha! I wi-"

"Uh, hi Dad." Zak waves.

"What, but, how did," Doc stutters.

"Honey, can you believe that our boys gave half their money to charity?" Drew said. "I didn't know chocolate could change people. Anyway, we're expecting someone for dinner. I was thinking we have something simple yet elegant. Grilled chicken maybe?"

"I think you might want to make two, for Dad, cause his just got burned!"

" _Good one!"_ Fisk high fives Zak and the two brothers walked out of the room.

 **Line Break!**

"Hey Dad, the visitor is here!" Zak wheels in Miss Turner.

"Miss Turner!" Doc exclaims. "I though she would be dead!" He whispers to Drew.

"Hello Solomon, did you miss me? Or my flowers? You still haven't planted them yet! I've been waiting 25 years!" Miss Turner wheeled her way over to Doc and grabbed his ear. "I'm not letting you go this time, ya bastard! You better plant my flowers."

"Uh, excuse me?" Drew walked over to the old lady.

"Pardon my French, darling." Miss Turner dragged Doc out of his seat and out the door. "Goodbye Saturdays!"

"Uh, what just happened?" Zak asked.

 **And that's all folks! I will probably make a backstory one of these days as to what happened between Doc, Miss Turner, and her flowers. But for now, it's over.**


	8. Pay Check Pt1

**Summary: Van Rook forgot to give Doyle his monthly pay check. (A family guy parody. I do not own any of the characters or text)**

Doyle: *knocks on Van Rook's door*

Van Rook: "Ex-apprentince! Come back so soon?"

Doyle: "No. I came here for my last paycheck."

Van Rook: "Oh really? Fine I'll pay you soon."

Doyle: "Well, here's a suggestion. Have the money by tommorrow and there won't be any problems."

Van Rook: "Huh?"

Doyle: "Yeah, twenty-four hours."

Van Rook: *snickers* "Why? What will happen in twenty-four hours?"

Doyle: "I dunno, I'm not psychic, man. I'm just saying it would probably be better for everybody if you had the money by tommorrow."

Van Rook: "Uh, yeah, alright. I'll see what happens tommorrow."

Doyle: "Sweet, great. Uh, how's everything else going?"

Van Rook: "Good, actually. I have a new apprentice."

Doyle: "Yeah, I don't care. See you tommorrow, and don't forget. You know what? You're gonna forget."

 **24 hours later...**

Van Rook: *walks out of the shower* "Ex-apprentice!"

Doyle: "Hey there. So, uh, it's been twenty-four hours. Got my money?"

Van Rook: "Uh.. You know what? Just give me till next Friday. I'll have it for you."

Doyle: "Oh. That's funny. I could've sworn I said to have it today."

Van Rook: "Yeah, I don't have it. Sorry."

Doyle: "Oh, all right then." *drinks orange juice* "Mmm, that's good OJ." *smashes glass on Van Rook's head*

Van Rook: "Aaargh! Aaarghh! Where did you get that?"

Doyle: "That hurt?"

Van Rook: "Yeah that hurt! What the hell!"

Doyle: "Yeah that doesn't feel to good does it?" *punches Van Rook* "Yeah, that's what happens, man."

Van Rook: "Oh my god! Aaargh!"

Doyle: "Yeah, that's what happens." *punches Van Rook again* "Where's my money?! You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, man?"

*Van Rook's nose starts to bleed*

Doyle: *grabs towel rack and continuously hits him* "Where's the money, man?! Yeah, you like that? That feel good?" *dunks Van Rook's head in toilet water* "Where's the money man?! Where's my money! You got till five o'clock, you hear me?! Five o'clock!"

Van Rook: "You're a freakin' psychopath!"

Doyle: "Yeah, clean yourself up!"

Van Rook: "You think I have the money?! *coughs* "I live in a shack behind my boss's house! Argost has the money!"

Doyle: *walks out the door* "Five o'clock!"


	9. Pay Check Pt2

Van Rook: *walks down the street in disguise* "Morning."

Doyle: "Good day to you sir. Wait a minute! What the hell?!" *throws Van Rook into an alley and starts hitting him with a golf club*

Van Rook: "Aargh! Where did you get that?! Oh-ow-ow-ugh!"

Doyle: "I'm getting really tired of you duckin' me, man!"

Van Rook: "Oh my god!"

Doyle: "Yeah, gettin' really tired. Where's my money?! Where's my money, man?! You got money to pay for medical treatment and a disguise, huh? How much did that cost, huh?"

Van Rook: " Two-fifty."

Doyle: *shoots Van Rook in the knee*

Van Rook: "Aargh! Listen, you just gotta give me more ti.." *Doyle shoots him in the other knee* Aargh!"

Doyle: "Don't make a fool out of me, man! I want my money. I want my money, man!"

Van Rook: "Listen, Doyle, this is crazy you're... Oh my god!" *Doyle takes out flame thrower* All right, all right! I'll get you your money!"

 **Weird World...**

Doyle: *wheels Van Rook up to the front door* "Are you sure Argost has the money?"

Van Rook: "Positive. Where do you think I get the money to pay you?!" *rings doorbell*

Argost: "What do you want now? Can't you see, I'm kinda busy." *Doc, Drew, and Zak are tied up in Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vines in the back of him.*

Van Rook: "My ex-apprentice wants his last pay check."

Argost: "Oh good! Now he can see his family slowly die! Uh, where is he?"

Van Rook: "He's right behind.."

Doyle: *Crashes through the wall with his jet pack and tackles Argost* "Where's my money?!" *starts punching him* "Where's my money, man?! I want my money!" *Throws Argost against the wall* "I want my money!"

Argost: "Munya, help!"

*Munya runs towards Doyle*

Doyle: *grabs Munya and throws him against the wall* "Where's my money, Argost?! I want my money!"

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...**

Drew: "Uh, hello? Doyle! We need a little help here!"

Van Rook: *wheels up to them* "I don't think he'll be getting back to you anytime soon."

Drew: "What happened to you?"

Van Rook: "I don't want to talk about it. Hold on, I'll get you out."

Doc: "We don't need your help, Van Rook."

Van Rook: "Okay then, I'll just.."

Drew: "Wait, we do! Give me your knife!"

Zak: "Mom! We can get out by ourselves!"

Van Rook: "What do I get in return?"

Drew: "I don't know! Whatever you want! Just give me the knife!"

Van Rook: "Okay." *throws knife up to Drew*

 **Back to Argost and Doyle...**

Argost: "Okay fine! I'll give you your money!"

Doyle: *stops punching Argost* "Hand it over."

Argost: *stands up and turns away from Doyle* "You didn't really think I would give you your paycheck." *snickers evilly*

Doyle: "Oh, what a shame." *takes out flamethrower*

Argost: *turns around* "Oh my god!"

Doyle: *shoots flamethrower at Argost*

Argost: "Aargh! Aargh! You're crazy! Aarrgh! Fine!" *the flames extinguish itself* "All right, let's go to the bank."

 **And finally, the last line break!**

*Doc, Drew, Zak, Doyle, and Van Rook stand on the porch of Weird World looking at the sunset*

Doyle: "Today, was a good day."

Van Rook: "You go that right." *Drew's massaging his shoulders* "A little to the left Drew, yeah, that's the spot. You're going to do my back when we get to your house, right?"

*Drew mumbles something*

Van Rook: "What was that?"

Drew: "Yes... darling."

*Doc grumbles*

Zak: "That's disgusting."


	10. The Toast

**Summary: What happens when Zak and Fisk start try to make toast? ( requested by Max Saturday burns toasters)  
**

Fisk: _"Are you sure you know how to use this?"_

Zak: "Fisk, I'm six years old, I think I know how to use a toaster." *squeezes chocolate syrup into the toaster.* "Two chocolate covered toast, comin' right up!"

*puts bread in and presses down on the handle* "Now all we have to do is wait."

 _Five seconds later..._

Zak: "Okay, I'm bored."

*Zak and Fisk walk out of the kitchen. The toaster catches on fire.*

Doc: "Hey boys."

Zak: "Hi Dad, just off to go exploring."

Doc: " Don't get into any trouble."

Zak: "Since when have we ever gotten in trouble?"

Doc: "I have a list. It's alphabetized." *smells something burning and runs into the kitchen.*

Doc: "What the.." *sees toaster on fire* "Zak!" *grabs fire extinguisher and extinguishes flames*

 **Line break!**

Doc: "What happened to the toaster?"

Zak: "Well, it was hit by... lightning!"

Fisk: _"Yeah, a big bolt of lightning."_

Drew: "It's not even raining outside!"

Doc: "What happened to the toaster?"

Zak: "Mom, Dad, it's Van Rook!"

*Zak and Fisk run out while they're distracted*

Doc and Drew: "Zak!"

 **5 years later..**

Zak: "Now slowly add the chocolate. Stop, stop! That's to much! Wipe it off, we have to start all over."

Fisk: _"Why are we doing this again?"_

Zak: "We have to make the perfect chocolate covered buttered toast, Fisk. It is my life's passion."

Fisk: _"Remembered what happened last time you tried just chocolate covered toast?"_

Zak: "Dude, that was like five years ago. I'm eleven now."

*Fisk squirts out chocolate syrup onto the bread.*

Zak: "Okay, let's put this in the toaster." *puts the toast in the toaster* "And now, we wait." *Turns back to the toaster*

*Toaster catches fire*

Fisk: _"Uh, Zak? The toaster's on fire."_

Zak: "Haha, Fisk. Very funny."

Fisk: _"No really, the toaster's on fire!"_

Zak: *smells something burning* "What?" *looks at toaster* "Crud! Fisk, get me the fire extinguisher!"

Fisk: _"I can't find it!"_

Zak: "What do you mean you can't find it?!"

*fire spreads*

Zak: "Get me that bottle of water!" *points to bottle of gasoline on the counter*

Fisk: *squirts gasoline at the fire*

Zak: "That's not water, it's gasoline! RUN!"

*Zak and Fisk run out of the kitchen*

*huge explosion throws them to the ground*

Zak: "Mom and Dad are gonna freak!"

Fisk: _"Let me guess, run?"_

Zak: "You got that right!"

*run out of the living room and down the hallway*

Zak: "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

Drew: "Hi, Zak. What are you.."

Zak: "Me and Fisk are going to play outside! Bye!"

Doc: "Something's up."

*Alarms blare. Doc and Drew run into the kitchen*

Doc and Drew: "Zak!"

 **Line Break!  
**

Doc: "So Fiskerton, dare I ask what happened to the kitchen?"

Fisk: _"It was hit by... lightning?"_

*Drew drags Zak into the living room*

Doc: "What happened to the kitchen?"

Zak: "Well, it was hit by.."

Drew: "Don't say lightning."

Zak: "Wind!"

Fisk: _"A strong wind."_

Drew: *looks at Fisk* "Leave."

*Fisk runs out and Zak tries to follow*

Drew: "No, not you. Get back here." *grabs Zak's collar and drags him back*

Doc: "What happened to the kitchen, Zak?"

Zak: "Well... Mom, Dad, it's Van Rook!"

Drew: "Yeah, we're not falling for it this time."

Zak: *grumbles* "Me and Fisk we're just making some toast when the toaster caught fire."

Doc: "Why didn't you get a fire extinguisher?"

Zak: "Cause Fisk couldn't find one! So I saw a bottle of what I thought was water on the counter. Turns out it was gasoline and Fisk just made it worse by squirting the flames with it. Next thing I know, there was a big explosion, and no kitchen. But, we're rich, so it's not that bad... right?" *chuckles nervously*

Doc: "Oh, it's bad. For you that is."

Drew: "What was a bottle of gasoline doing in the kitchen?"

*Zak and Drew look at Doc*

Doc: "It was for... science?"


	11. Boxing Match

**I was very bored, just finished watching an episode of Home Improvement and just wanted to write something. This is the product of my boredom.**

 **Summary: Doc challenges Drew to a one on one boxing match.**

Doc: "So you're telling me that the most annoying person in the world can beat me in a fight?"

Dr. Cheechoo: "Yes, and she's not the most annoying person in the world. You just have to know her better. Take her out to eat or something."

Doc: "Yeah, we'll see about that."

 **Line Break!**

Doc: "I heard you can beat anyone in a fight."

Drew: "Really? Who told you that?"

Doc: "Paul."

Drew: "Figures."

*Doc hands Drew boxing gloves*

Doc: "Fight me. If you win, I'll take you to dinner. "

Drew: "And if I lose?"

Doc: "Then I won't take you to dinner."

Miranda: "Ooooo! There's something going on between you two. I can feel it."

Drew: "There's nothing going on, and trust me. There never will be."

Doc: "So, do you accept this match, or are you gonna back out cause you're to scared to fight me?"

Drew: "As much as I want to hit you right now, I think I'll pass."

Doc: "Aww, come on Drew! Try and hit me."

Drew: "Doc, I am not gonna fight you."

Doc: "You're not gonna fight me. I'm just gonna show you how much skill it takes to hit a moving target."

Drew: "I'm not gonna hit you, and didn't you just say that this was gonna be a fight?"

Doc: "I didn't say you were going to hit me. I said you were going to _TRY_ and hit me. And, no it's not gonna be a fight anymore. I just want to prove that it's scientifically impossible to hit a moving target."

*Drew sighs*

Doc: *playfully punches Drew's arm* "Ding, ding."

Drew: "Stop it."

Miranda: "Nail him!"

Doc: "Come on."

Drew: *sighs and raises her fists into a fighting pose* "Alright."

*Drew tries to land a punch on Doc*

Doc: "Come on, hit me. What's your problem?"

Drew: "You know I'm gonna get you."

Doc: "Oh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots."

*Drew again tries to land a punch on Doc but fails*

Doc: "See? It's science. I'm out thinking you."

Dr. Cheechoo: "Hey guys, I finally mastered blowing a bubble with bubble gum."

*Doc looks briefly away and Drew lands a solid punch on his jaw and then proceeds to punch him in the gut, knocking him over*

Drew: "What did you say about out thinking me, science guy?"

*takes off gloves and throws them out him*

Drew: "I guess you're taking me to dinner, Bill Nye."

Doc: *groans*

Miranda: "I knew you had a thing for him."

Drew: " Uh no I don't. I just can't pass up the offer for a free dinner."


	12. Roadtrip! Pt1

**Summary: The Saturdays go on a road trip...**

Doyle: "I'm bored."

Zak: "Mom, Dad, why do we have to drive in a truck? We have a freakin' airship!"

Doyle: "Why am I stuffed in the back with the kids?"

Zak: "Why is Francis and Ulraj with us?"

Francis: "Why do I smell ignorance?"

Doyle: "Did I mention I'm bored?!"

Drew: *pulls car to the side of the road* "Everyone shut up!"

Doyle: "Whoah, okay, okay."

Drew: "Zak, the reason why we are not traveling in the airship, is because Doyle freakin crashed it and we couldn't fix it in time! Doyle, if your bored and don't want to sit with kids, go and sit in the trunk with Fisk. The reason why Francis is here is because Epsilon wants him to get out and see the world for once, and Ulraj is here because... because.."

Ulraj: "Just because I want to."

Drew: "Yeah, what he said."

*Doyle gets out of the pickup and climbs into the trunk*

Doc: "I have an idea. Why don't we tell scary stories."

Francis: "Sorry Doctor Saturday, I'm not very fond of "stories"."

Doc: *mumbles to Drew* "Okay, I really hate this kid."

Doyle: *opens back window* "I have a story."

 **Line Break!**

Doyle: "And that is how a got my wisdom teeth pulled out."

Zak: "I have no words."

Ulraj: "I have a story. Once upon.."

Zak: "The end! Dad, tell us a story."

Doc: "Okay." *grabs flashlight and says in a deep voice* "Once upon a time, on a dark scary night, a scientist was working on a master plan to build his greatest invention yet. But he needed one last thing. A cortex disruptor. He went out to his storage shed to get it, but it wasn't there!"

Doyle: "Boring!"

Zak: "That was about as scary as being chased by Fisk."

Ulraj: "Don't worry, Doctor Saturday. Grown ups can't tell stories."

Doyle: "Hey!"

Ulraj: "Well, except for Doyle."

Drew: "Oh really? Then what about the tale of the sixteen hour shift with no paid overtime?!"

Zak: "Mom, face it. You can't tell horror stories."

Drew: "Yeah, well maybe when you grow up, you'll know how scary financial pressures can be."

Francis: "It's not your fault that your boring, Mrs. Saturday. It's because you're old."

Drew: "Doc, flashlight."

*shines Flashlight in Drew's face*

Drew: "Lower, that's not a flattering angle. *clears throat* In a car driving through the cascades, just like this one, there was a family just like ours. They we're heading on a camping trip when they broke down in the middle of nowhere. A strange old man living in an old shack helped them out and suggested that they stay for dinner. And as he grinned a toothless smile, they realized that the main course... was them!"

Ulraj: *screams*

Zak: "Better than before. But not quite scary."

Doyle: "I could do better."

Drew: *smiles evilly* "We better hope we don't break down."

*car stops and everyone screams except for Francis*

Drew: "Boo-yah! Who's boring now?"

Zak: *sighs with relief* "You really nailed it with the fake break down."

Drew: *tries to start car, but it doesn't start* "So you're gonna laugh at this."

Ulraj: *screams*

Drew: "Oh calm down, Ulraj."

Ulraj: "But it's just like in the story!"

Zak: "Some toothless guy is gonna eat my brain!"

Drew: "Zak, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing." *gets out and opens the front hood only to see brown liquid* "Zak, why is the engine compartment full of melted chocolate?"

Zak: "I don't know."

Doyle: "You mean the front trunk?" *smiles*

Drew: *slams the front hood several times*

Doc: *gets out of the car* "Okay, walk it out, and talk it out." *grabs her shoulders and walks with her* "Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out, and talk it out."

Drew: *sighs* "Okay." *walks to the car and gets inside* "Fisk, where's the map?"

Fisk: _"Oh, so that wasn't a puppy pad?"_

Drew: *slams her head against the steering wheel*

Doc: "I saw a sign saying that there was a gas station a few miles ahead."

Drew: *sighs* "Okay. Listen up. Doc and I will walk to the gas station to get help. The rest of you, stay here."

Ulraj: "You can't leave us here! What if a toothless man eats us?"

Francis: "No toothless idiot will come and eat us."

Drew: "Doyle, watch them, and don't do anything stupid!"

Doyle: "Yes ma'am!"

 **Okay, so the idea came to me after I watched an episode of the Amazing World of Gumball. (If you didn't notice, I used some parts of the episode in this.) Part two will be uploaded probably tomorrow.**


	13. Roadtrip! Pt2

Zak: "Should I be worried that they have been gone for over four hours?"

Francis: "I think you should be more worried that I have nothing to do and it's getting closer to sunset."

Zak: "Okay, do you care for anyone besides yourself?"

Francis: "Yes."

Ulraj: "Guys lets all just calm.." *owl hoots* "Oh my fish god, what was that?!"

Zak: "An owl."

Francis: "You now, if I had my tech, I could call for help, but no! There is no freaking signal!"

Doyle: "Okay guys, lets not rip each others throat out. I have a plan."

Francis: "What's this "plan"?"

 **Line Break!**

Zak: "Seriously?! This is your plan?!"

*Zak, Ulraj, Fisk, and Francis are pushing the truck down the road while Doyle sits in the driver seat.*

Doyle: "Consider it a team building and muscle building excercise."

*An old man jumps out from the bushes.*

Old man: "Why hello there, travelers. Looks like you need some help there." *smiles revealing that he has one tooth in his mouth*

Zak: "Well at least he's not toothless."

Doyle: *gets out of car* "I think we'll be fine. My sister already went to get help at a gas station a few miles up."

Old man: "Oh really? Your sister doesn't happen to be tall, with white long hair."

Doyle: "Uh, yes?"

Old man: "Why she was the one that sent me to get you guys." *laughs and the one tooth falls out of his mouth*

Ulraj: *screams silently*

Old man: "Y'all pile in. I'll push the car for ya. Looks like we're gonna have a feast tonight."

 **Line Break!**

*Zak, Ulraj and Doyle are looking out the back window*

Ulraj: "We're being pushed to our doom!"

Zak: "Really, really slowly."

Francis: *sitting in the front passenger seat* "You know, just because he matches the story your mom told us, doesn't mean he's a phsyco. I'd be very surprised if we ended up in a sh-" *noticed that they have reached an old shack* "Oh, what do you know."

Old man: "Here we are! Your final destination."

Doyle: "Thanks San Franciso. You just had to jinx it."

Francis: "It's Francis."

*everyone gets out of the car*

Zak: "I don't like the looks of this."

*Doc and Drew walk out of the shack*

Zak: "Mom, Dad!"

* Zak and Fisk run and hug them*

Fisk: _"We have to get out of here. Now!"_

Doc: "Yes, about that. It appears that the engine has been... caramelized." *looks at Doyle*

*Doyle smiles*

Ulraj: "But Dr. Saturday, aren't you a super genius?! You built a freakin' airship that runs on solar energy, but you can't fix a caramelized engine?!"

Doc: "No. We're stuck here."

Drew: "But the good news is, he says he'll have us for dinner."

Ulraj: He'll have _us_ for dinner?!" *screams*

Zak: "Can you not stop screaming every five minutes?!"

Francis: "You idiots are being ridiculous, scaring yourselves with narrow-minded assumptions about country people."

Drew: *Raises fist* I suggest you stop talking."

Old man: *walks up to Francis and grabs his head* "Big brain. I like that."

*Zak and Ulraj's mouths go wide open*

Drew: "I suggest that you boys go and get the tents out. It looks like we're going to be staying here for the night."

Doc: "Thanks for the hospitality, sir. Could you just let us know when dinner's ready?"

Old man: "Trust me. You'll be the first to know."


	14. Roadtrip! Pt3

**Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday. Something unexpected popped up and I couldn't find the time to type up the next chapter. So, here it is.**

Francis: "Can you stop shaking? Your moving the whole tent."

Ulraj: "No. I can't."

Zak: "Well, if he does try to eat us, we can at least fight back. He's an old man. He doesn't stand a chance against us." * looks outside the tent and sees the old man sitting on the porch with a shot gun.* "Or not.."

Ulraj: "What do you mean?! What do you mean _OR NOT_ ?!". *throws the sleeping bag covers on his head*

Francis: "Look. I'm gonna go out there and prove to you imbeciles that this old man is not going to eat our brains." *gets out of the tent and walks a few paces before falling into a ditch*

Zak: *gets out of the tent* "Oh... my... god..."

Ulraj: "What?! What is it?!" *gets out of the tent and sees six ditches in front of the two tents*

Zak: "He's gonna bury us alive!"

Ulraj: *screams silently*

Zak: *runs to the other tent* "Doyle!" *sees Doyle cowering in the corner with his sleeping bag* "What happened to Mom and Dad?"

Doyle: "I don't know man! They just went out and never came back. It's been an hour! An hour, man!"

Old man: *creeps up behind Zak* "Why howdy. Dinner is just about ready."

Doyle and Zak: *screams*

Ulraj: *hits the man with a stick* "Quick! Run!"

Francis: "Hey! What about me? I'm still stuck in this ditch!"

Doyle: *pulls Francis out* "Your slowing us down Fransisco!"

Francis: "It's Francis!"

*Doyle, Zak, Ulraj and Francis run into the forest*

Ulraj: "What do we do now?!"

Zak: "You have a plan, right?"

Doyle: "No. Should I?"

Francis: "Okay, this is getting really pathetic. This man is not gonna eat our brains. If he does, we can at least fight back. We have a fish king, an ignorant boy that can control cryptids and can kick full grown adults' butts, a trained mercinary, and me. Wait, hold on. Did I just compliment Zak Saturday?"

Zak: "Thanks for the compliment."

Old man: *yells from the distance* "Where are ya'll? Dinner's getting cold!"

Doyle: "Run!"

Francis: "Uh, no. Let's all stand up and fight!"

Old man: *jumps in front of them* "Howdy ya'll..."

Doyle: "Nope! You're on your own!" *throughs Francis at the man and runs away*

 **Line Break!**

Doyle: "I think we lost him."

Zak: "I think that we're lost."

Ulraj: "This is not good! Not good!"

*Drew and Fisk jump down from the trees*

Drew: "Guys!"

Ulraj: *faints*

Zak: "Mom! Fisk!" *runs and jumps onto Fisk*

Drew: "There's a road on the otherside of this hill. We can get help!"

Zak: "But where's Dad?!"

Drew: "He's waiting for us there. C'mon we gotta move quickly!" *somethings grabs her ankle and drags her into the bushes* "Run!"

Zak: "Mom!"

 ***Says in a deep trailer voice* Will Doyle, Zak, Fisk, and Ulraj make it to the road, or will the old man catch up to them? Find out in the epic conclusion of... _Roadtrip._**

 **Which will probably be uploaded on the day after tomorrow. Toodles!**


	15. Roadtrip! Pt4

**Listen up my dear readers! I have some bad news. School is starting tomorrow! Grrr! That means I won't be uploading on a regular basis. That is also partially the reason why I haven't updated often this past week. But DON'T WORRY! I won't be leaving forever, I'll just be slowing down on the uploads. THANKS A LOT SCHOOL! YOU RUINED MY FUN! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the finale of _Roadtrip!_**

Doyle: "It's the road!" *runs up to the road, kneels down, and kisses it*

Zak: "Look, a head in the road!"

Ulraj: *screams*

Zak: "A head is a car. Not an actual head."

Doyle: *runs up to the car and bangs on the window*

*car window rolls down revealing nothing but an empty seat*

Doyle: "Guys... there's no one in the car!" *steps back and trips, making him tumble down the incline*

Ulraj: "Mr. Doyle!"

Old man: *jumps out of the trunk* "Hi."

Ulraj: *faints*

Zak: "Fisk, grab Ulraj!" *eyes glow orange* "Leave us alone you big dirty freak!"

Old man: "Well that's plain old rude."

*Fisk grabs Zak's collar and throws him on his shoulder then runs*

*begins to rain*

Zak: "Great. We're running down an old run down road in the middle of the night being chased by a crazy old dude that wants to eat our brains, and now it's raining. Thank you karma."

*Fisk sees headlights coming towards them and screams*

*Truck stops just short of hitting them*

Doyle: "Guys! Get in!"

Zak: "Doyle! How did you..."

Doyle: "No time. Just get in."

*Fisk throws Zak and the unconscious Ulraj in the back and then gets into the front passenger*

Doyle: "Was that dude still following you?"

Zak: "Uh, I don't know. Probably. Wait, how did you know that the old guy was following us?"

Doyle: "Uh, lucky guess?"

Fisk: *sees old guy in the distance* _"It's him!"_

Doyle: "Yeah, I see that." *steps on gas*

Zak: "You're gonna hit him?!"

Old man: "No, no! Stop!"

*Doyle hits him with the car*

Zak: "You just murdered some one. What's wrong with you?!"

Doyle: "He was gonna eat our brains!"

*Zak and Doyle get out of the car.*

Zak: *notices price tag on the man's neck* "Wait a minute." *pulls off a mask revealing Dr. Beeman* "Dr. Beeman?!"

Dr. Beeman: "April... fools.." *goes unconcious*

Doyle: "April fools? It's not even April."

Drew: "Yeah, I know."

Zak: "Mom!"

Doyle: "Wait.. this was a prank?"

Drew: "Yes. I am the queen of all pranks if you didn't know."

Zak: "Why?!"

Drew: "Cause I wanted to."

Doyle: "So where's the Professor and Francisco?"

Drew: "There back at the cabin...unharmed... mostly unharmed..."

Dr. Beeman: "Uh, hello? Does nobody notice that I've just been hit by a truck and probably have a broken rib cage?"

Drew: "Oh, suck it up Artie. Anyway, Doc was able to get the truck fixed so we can go home."

Zak: "What about camping?"

Drew: "Oh.. that was just part of the prank. No camping."

Doyle: "That's cool. Can we just get out of this rain already?"

Drew: "Yeah. Uh, Doyle, where did you find that car?"

Doyle: "Uh... abandoned... in.. a ditch." *smiles* "Let's go home!"

 **I know, a bit rushed, but I really just wanted to upload this before school started else it would take another few days before it would be uploaded.** **Wish me luck!** **Toodles!**


	16. Author's Note

**Sup peeps! Wolfie here with some news. I will now be doing requests! If you have a thought on a new fanfic or one shot, you can just PM me, or for the people out there that don't have accounts, you can just put it down in the review box and I'll try to get to them. In other news, I've got some new ideas brewing in my thinking pot and I can't wait to share them to the world. So yeah, that's pretty much it. So now, enjoy this really really short random one-shot.**

*Zak walks into the living room and sits next to Doyle, who is watching TV on the couch*

Zak: "Soooo...

Doyle: "What?"

Zak: "How's life?"

Doyle: "Fine, I guess." *flicks through the channels*

Zak: "Watch ya watching?"

Doyle: "Random stuff."

Zak: "That's cool."


	17. First Date

**Okay, don't ask what happened here. Just don't.**

Abby: "So Doyle, what was your job before joining up with your sister?"

Doyle: "Badass mercinary."

Abby: *cringes*

Doyle: "But before that, I was in the commercial buisiness."

Abby: "Oh really? What kinds of "commercials"?"

Doyle: "Well..."

 _Flashback_

*camera pans out revealing a beach and Doyle with a towel on his waist*

Doyle: "Hello ladies, how are you? Fantastic. Does your man look like me? No. Can he smell like me? Yes. Should he use Old Spice body wash? I don't know." *set changes to a lake and Doyle walking on a log in swim trunks* "Do you like the smell of adventure? *Doyle walks off the log and onto a different set with a kitchen* Do you want a man who smells like he can bake you a gormet cake in the dream kitchen he built for you with his own hands? Of course you don't." *walks onto another set with a water fall* "Swan dive, into the best night of your life." *lands in a hot tub* "So ladies? Should your man smell like an Old Spice man?" *hot tub walls collapse revealing he's riding a motor cycle* "You tell me."

 _Flashback ends_

Doyle: "So yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Abby: *putting breadsticks in her purse* "Um, I have to go now. There's a..uh.. mysterious artifact to be found. You know us scientists, we're very busy people." *laughs* "Call you later. Bye!"*runs out*

Doyle: "She totally likes me."


	18. BOMBARDMENT!

**Sorry for my long absence.**

 **Summary: Doyle teaches the children how to play good old fashioned dodge ball.**

Doyle: Okay, line up everyone! Side by side, there ya go."

*Zak, Wadi, Ulraj, Tica, Vlad, Francis, and Fiskerton line up side by side*

Zak: So what are we doing that is _SO_ important?

Doyle: *blows whistle* Listen up guys! Today, we're gonna play some old fashioned dodgeball, or as I like to call it, Bombardment.

Ulraj: *raises hand* What is the "dodgeball"?

Doyle: *looks sharply at him* You had no childhood...

Zak: Dodgeball is basically what it says in the name. People throw balls at each other while they try to dodge them. Simple.

Doyle: You done talking, smarty pants? Your not the coach here, I am. Anyway, dodgeball is plain and simple. You see this red ball in my hand? Watch. *throws ball at Francis, hitting him square in the face and knocking him over*

Francis: What the heck?! What was that for? Oh wait... I think my nose is bleeding.

Doyle: Put down that freakin' game consol for once, San Francisco! *turns to Ulraj* That's how you play Bombardment.

Vlad: Are there any rules? It seems unfair to hit someone without telling them.

Doyle: *pulls rack filled with dodgeballs next to him* Duck or die!

Vlad: Wait, what did you.. *gets hit by ball*

Doyle: *Starts throwing balls* BOMBARDMENT! BOMBARDMENT!

Zak: OH MY GOD! *runs into the forest along with Francis, Ulraj, and Fiskerton*

*Wadi and Vlad hide behind a boulder*

Tica: *quickly twists and turns through the hail fire* I don't think this is how you play dodgeball. *kicks ball away and jumps behind the boulder*

Wadi: No, no, no. I'm out. You are on your own. *runs after Zak*

Tica: *sighs and looks at Vlad* Why do I have to be left with the pathetic one? *pulls Vlad into the forest*

Doyle: *yells* You can't hide forever you pathetic panzies!

 **In the Forest...**

Zak: I think we lost him.

*everyone is hiding up in a pine tree*

Vlad: I don't like this game.

Tica: We can't stay up here forever. We have to come up with a plan.

Zak: I agree with Tica.

Francis: Well while you two come up with an idiotic plan that won't work, I'll just show you how the pros do it. *jumps down from the tree and runs off*

A FEW MOMENTS LATER...

Doyle: *yells in the distance* BOMBARDMENT! *birds fly away from the trees*

Ulraj: Well that genius plan didn't work.

Wadi: How are we going to win anyway? We have no balls.

Vlad: *chuckles*

Tica: You dirty minded panzy. I've come up with an idea. By the sound of Doyle's voice, it sounded like he was going north. Me and Zak could probably run back to Saturday HQ and get help.

Zak: Doyle's not a psychopath.. *Everyone glares at him* Well, maybe a little bit.

Wadi: So then what are we going to do while you two go out on your adventure?

*A red blur flies past them and hits Ulraj in the gut, knocking him off the tree*

Doyle: BOMBARDMENT!

Vlad: What the..

Doyle: *hits Vlad in the face with a ball, also knocking him over* BOMBARDMENT! DEAL WITH IT!

Tica: Fisk, take us up higher!

Fisk: *grabs Tica, Zak and Wadi, then climbs higher up the tree* Fimadeflurzur? _How is that going to help us?_

Zak: It will help give us some time to come up with a new plan.

Wadi: And what is this new plan?

Zak: Fisk, hammer throw!

*Fisk throws Zak a few trees away*

Zak: We jump from tree to tree!

Doyle: BOMBARDMENT!

Zak: *gets hit by ball and falls off the tree*

Tica and Wadi: Zak!

Tica: I'm going to save him. *jumps down the tree*

Wadi: Uh, me to! *follows after her*

Fisk: Waifurbaddur! _Wait for me!_

Tica: Zak!

Zak: *coughs* He got me. *cough* You must finish it without me.

Wadi: Hey, I'm here too!

Zak: Okay, you just ruined the dramatic moment! Thanks a lot! Give yourself a pat on the back.

Tica: HQ is still base, right?

Zak: Yes. Now go my children!

 **HQ..**

*Tica, Wadi, and Fisk reach the base*

Wadi: Woohoo! We did it!

Fisk: Bonzai!

Tica: I don't think you guys should be celebrating just yet. Look. *points to Doyle with one ball in his hand*

Doyle: Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.

Fisk: Huh?

Tica: Figure of speech.

Doyle: I'm quite inpressed with you guys. *begins to walk towards them* But you can't beat the king at his own game. *red ball flies out of the air and smacks Doyle in the face*

Drew: Uhh, yes you can. If you're the queen that is.

Wadi: Mrs. Saturday! Thank the.. *gets hit by red ball which bounces from her to Fisk then to Tica*

Drew: I win.

 **The end! What a dramatic ending! (JK)**


	19. The Shortest Chapter Ever!

**Just like in the title.**

 **Characters: The Saturdays, and Doyle.**

*Only Time by Enya is playing in the background*

Everyone: *shooting paintballs at each other in slow motion*

 **Guess what? They all get shot. The end!**


	20. Short little note thingy

Me: Guys, I've run out of ideas...

Zak: Hold up, you've run out of ideas?!

Me: Yeah, like I have extreme writer's block right now.

Drew: Well maybe it's because it's six in the morning and you stayed up all night!

Doc: Or she could just have writer's block.

Me: Wait!

Everyone: What?

Me: I have some ideas thanks to Tumblr.

Drew: Great so now your going to depend on the internet for ideas.

Me: Well only this time. You should be happy because it's mostly going to be centered around you and your significant other.

Drew: *walks out of the room in embarrassment*

Zak: And what about me?!

Me: Eh. You'll get your chance. Eventually.

Doyle: *crashes through the window* What did I miss?

Me: Nothing.

 **I've been so caught up in school and all the stress, but it's starting to calm down. Yes, I have had writer's block because of it, but thanks to Tumblr, I've got a few ideas up my sleeve. Just wait a little more, and I shall deliver.**


End file.
